


Mother knows best or how different Harrenhal could have been

by ancient2new



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: A different Harrenhal, F/M, Gen, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: Lyarra Stark was still alive at the time of Harrenhal.She accompanyed her Children to the Biggest Tourney of Westeros.Rickard stayed in Winterfell.It is not Canon as we had known it.Somethings changed, others stayed the same.





	Mother knows best or how different Harrenhal could have been

Lady Lyarra Stark slapped her oldest son hard in the Face.  
He was so drunk that he likely not even felt the hard blow. She slapped his other cheek.  
Still, no reaction.

She turned her head and locked back to her husband, no feeling exactly sure of what they should do with their heir.

It was now three fortnights ago that Barbrey died, the Ryswell girl that they both had to reluctantly accept as their gooddaughter barely seven moons ago.  
Three fortnights ago she bled out after having a miscarriage with deadborn Twins.  
Three fortnights ago she, Lady Lyarra herself had tried to help her good daughter along with Old Nan and other Wise Woman only to be hampered by Maester Walys who proclaimed quite loudly that only he would be able to treat the Lady Barbrey correctly and save her life.  
They all followed his orders, though rather reluctantly, only to helplessly have to accept barely two hours later that young Barbrey was dead.

Brandon in his anger and grief had beaten the Maester to death.  
A day after loosing his Children and Wife, he started drinking and since then never stayed sober enough to even attend the funeral of Barbrey and their unnamed Twins.

Lady Lyarra lifted her hand to slap her son again when the servant Old Nan stepped into the Room with a manservant following her, carrying two great Buckets.

Lord Rickard bid his Wife to step back and then took one of the Buckets from the servant, stepped to the headside of the bed where his drunk heir laid upon, lifted the Bucket high and dumped the whole content of cold Water over his unconscious son.  
This had a much different outcome than the faceslaps before. Brandon Stark shot up gasping for air and spitting out water.

His bloodshot eyes narrowed angrily while he fixated on his father, still holding the now empty Bucket, who was starring down to his son without any outward emotion.

 

"You stayed drunk long enough my son, we need now to plan again your future and the wedding to Catelyn Tully."

Lady Lyarra rolled her eyes at her husbands words, he was really not wasting any time to revive his old Southern Ambitions.

She carefully watched her son, still sitting upon his now drenched bed.  
He looked murderous but before he even could open his mouth to speak, she herself stepped to the bed again to stand beside her husband. "While i still not agree with the plans of your father, i have to say that you my dear son should be careful right now and reign yourself in. Control your Wolfblood. You already had beaten the Maester to death, do not loose control when talking with us, too." Her sons murderous expression turned grim and he lowered his eyes, his wide shoulders now slumping and tears were starting to wet his pale cheeks. Her husband gave the empty Bucket back to the manservant and turned to leave the room. Then, standing in the now open door he turned back his head and spoke, not really looking at her or their son. "Wash yourself Brandon, make yourself presentable again and then come into my Solar. You are a grown up man and not a small boy of fife namedays, you can not change what happened by crawling into your bed, drinking your head away." Then he finally left the room and the door was shut after him with a loud Bang. Lady Lyarra sighed, her husband sometimes had the compassion of an injured boar. Her eyes went to her tired and battered looking son. She then looked to Old Nan, who had opened one of Brandons caskets and laid out fresh clothes, while the manservant half emptied the second Bucket into Brandons washing Bowl, then put the Bucket down, nodded respectfully to them and then left the room. "Well, you had heard your father, better not leave him waiting my son, his mood will only get worse, you know that Brandon." Her son looked at her with a look of utter betrayl on his face but then stood up, stepped to the Bowl and starting to take of his clothes. Lady Lyarra and Old Nan left the room, so that the young Lordling could clean himself properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Part tomorrow.  
> In Lord Rickards Solar.
> 
>  
> 
> ..............  
> I have no idea why the lower part of my text is not to be seen in the paragraphs that i wrote it in, i hope it is still readable.
> 
> I will do my best to not let this happen again.  
> I now tried editing but it still looks a mess.
> 
> Hope i can make it look better tomorrow.
> 
> ...........  
> Next day, still the same.  
> I Edit it and it looks like it should, i press the Post Button and it looks like it does upward.  
> Blasted first Chapter.  
> Don't know why it happened with this Story.
> 
> Ok.  
> Sorry guys, i hope this Problem will not return in the next Chapters.


End file.
